Polishing (also referred to as planarizing) is a process step which is commonly used in the manufacture of semiconductor, hard disk drive and optical products. The polishing process generally consists of rubbing a substrate against a polymer pad, or vice versa. A chemical solution, usually containing fine particles (the slurry), is present at the interface between the substrate and the polymer pad.